The Fairytale Story
by Tigeradara
Summary: Hermione is a geek. Harry is popular. They start to talk when Harry uses a wrong number and they begin texting. They soon fall in Love. Will people pull them apart when they finally meet face-to-face? or will they stay together? Kinda odd, but ok! HHR


**Title: **_A Fairytale Story_

**Written By: **_Tigeradara_

**Rating:**_T or M_

**A/N-**_I do not own Harry Potter nor 'A Cinderella Story.' _

For as long as I can remember I have lived in Hogsmeade. The entire town is a magical community. It is my home. The town used to be small. And compared to others it is but to us residents that have lived here forever, well it has grown. Big time.

My mom left when I was 5 years old, and although I do get sad about it sometimes, I just have to realize that she left me too. So it was just me and my Dad. He was the only Dentist in the entire town. And because of this, we were able to afford everything we wanted. He had a large 3 story Victorian House that had a large backyard with a pool and a waterfall pond. It was amazing and my Dad always kept it up.

By the time I was 10 I found out I was a witch just like everyone in my family. My Dad thought it was time I had a 'motherly' influence. He decided to marry a woman he met in his small dinner cafe '_Mel's Family Time.'_ Not a big surprise after all, the restaurant served everyone in the town on numerous occasions. She was so nice and sweet to everyone when my Dad was around but when he wasn't, well she was a royal bitch to me. Her name was Narcissa Black. She also had two young twin girls by a previous marriage that were the same age as me, Ginny and Parvati. All of them made my life a living hell when my Dad wasn't around.

When I was 12 everything changed. My Dad went out of town on a Dentists' conference. The conference was held in San Francisco of the United States. That weekend, an Earthquake hit. My Dad died that day. I was all alone in this world and I hated it. We couldn't find his Will and therefore my stepmother got everything, the money, the Dentistry, the restaurant and to her dismay, me. She made give all of my 'good' clothes to my stepsisters and she forced me too live in the attic. Although I wasn't a 'servant' in my home, I was forced to do all of the chores, and make the meals.

Luckily when I was 16 I was able to get a job and the restaurant (since my Dad's death it was named '_Madam Puddifoots'). _It was no longer the popular restaurant it used to be, however a lot of th teen couples still go there. It was really rather revolting, truth be told. However I was allowed to work there as long as I still did my 'chores,' and kept my grades up. I did all of that so I made my own money. Normally, teenage girls would by clothes and make-up but not me.

I'm saving up for college, but the one thing I bought for now is a cell phone. That is mine and I keep it on me at all times.

I'm 17 now and I was able to talk my stepmother into letting me keep my Dad's old car. It's a 1969 mustang convertible. It's old but at least I have a car. My stepmother was able to buy all of them brand new cars.

Anyway I am a senior now at my high school 'Hogwarts' and I can't wait to get out of here. I have one friend and he is the best, Neville Longbottom. He lives with his grandmother because when he was little evil wizards tortured his parents into insanity. It's really sad but Neville says that he is proud of his parents because they stood up to the evil wizards and didn't tell them anything even though they were being tortured, they were heroes.

So my story starts with me going pick up Neville on our way to school on the first day of our senior year. He walks out and I have to laugh. You could tell he was trying to pass as a gangster. Trust me when I say, he couldn't.

"Neville, turn around right now and change. I know how you are about your acting and all but you are not getting in this car like that. I'm sorry."

"But 'Mione! My acting! You know I am a method actor. I have to look the part."  
"I know Neville, but still go change. You'll thank me when we get to school."

"Oh alright."

As he goes back inside, I think of the people that make my school life a living hell. Cho Chang, the bitch of the seniors as me and Neville call her. Thinks she is better than everyone and everything. Her and her two best friends, who are unsurprisingly, my stepsisters, hate me. And because they hate me, they hate Neville. If that didn't make her unbearable, the fact that she is dating Harry Potter, the most popular boy in all of Hogwarts makes her worse. Harry and his two best friends Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley are the most popular guys at school. And unsurprisingly are dating the three most popular girls. Ironic huh? Harry with Cho, Draco with Ginny and Ron with Parvati. All three of the guys are extremely handsome but Harry is the cutest. And all three are Quidditch stars for our school team. By this time Neville is back in his normal clothes, jeans and a t-shirt and were off to school. We just make it in time.

My first class History of Magic with Professor Binns. I swear that man must have died of boredom. Sudenly my cell phone vibrates letting me know I have a text message. It says:

_**'Hey are you awake yet?.'**_ The number is not one I recognize but I answer anyway:

_**'Yes, but who are you?'**_

_**'Oh, sorry. I ment my friend. His number is only one number off from yours. Anyway I think I'll keep talking to you though, this class is boring and I need something to keep me from falling asleep lol'**_

_**'Yea I can understand that. You go to Hogwarts right?'**_

_**'Yea, I'm a senior. What about you?'**_

_**'Yes Thank Merlin. Only a year left. Are you a guy or a girl?'**_

_**'I know. I can't wait to get out of here. I'm a guy, what about you?'**_

_**'I'm a girl. What class are you in? It can't be more boring than the one I'm in.'**_

_**'I'm in Divination. God, I have no idea why they kept me in this class. There is no point. What about you?'**_

_**'Lol. I have you beat. I'm in History of Magic. I think I've figured out how he died.'**_

_**'The mystery of the age. And tell me all wise one how did our only ghost professor die?'**_

_**'Your nuts, you know that? Anyway, it's quite simple. He must have been talking to himself and he bored himself so much his heart decided to do himself a favor and he keeled over and died. What the heart didn't know was that his spirit decided it wanted to keep living and is now trying to bore the rest of us to join him. Quite simple really.'**_

_**'Lol. And you say I'm nuts?'**_

_**'Well I have to think of something beside Troll Wars in this class. I mean who cares about it? It was in the past. What else am I supposed to think about? What do you think about while in this class if your so smart?'**_

_**'You want the truth?'**_

_**'Yes. I don't know who you are so I can't spread it around if that's what your afraid I will do.'**_

_**'I think about how I'm going to break it to my parents that I want to be a DADA professor instead of an auror.'**_

_**'If you don't mind me asking, why can you not just tell them?'**_

_**'My dad wants me to follow in his footsteps and my mom thinks it will be a good way to teach me responsibility.'**_

_**Although that is true, so is being a professor. I mean how is being in charge of teenagers not responsible? And as for your Dad, no offense, it's your life not his. You should live your life to your expectations. When my Dad was alive he told me this saying "Never let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game." I live by that saying.'**_

_**'That's really deep. But also really true and I get what your saying but you just don't say no to my Dad. It's just not done.'**_

_**'Hey, I know how you feel. My stepmother is the same. You'll know what to do when the time comes.'**_

Right then the bell rang. Two cell phones slammed shut at exactly the same time. Hermione Granger's and known other than Harry Potter's.

Hermione went to her next class, Transfiguration, which was her favorite. She sat down next to Neville who was surprisingly talking to a beautiful girl next to him. Hermione had never seen her before so she assumed she was new.

"Hey Neville, how was Herbology?"

"It was good. 'Mione, meet Lavender. She just transferred from Beaxbatons." Hermione looked at her and she was gorgeous. Bright blue eyes and long blond hair. Lavender looked at Hermione and realized she was beautiful. She had brown hair with natural blond highlights that fell in ringlets down her back to just below shoulder length and had large Doe like brown eyes that looked like chocolate. She was tan and had long never ending legs.

Hermione stuck out her hand and said "Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you."

Lavender shook it and said "likewise. My name is Lavender Brown. I was just telling Neville how different Hogwarts is compared to my old school. I like this one better."

"Really? I love Hogwarts. But I heard Beaxbatons is beautiful."

"Oh it is but Hogwarts just gives off this magical feel that beaxbatons didn't.," she leaned in and whispered conspiritally "not to mention Hogwarts has boys!" They both laughed. This got the attention of Cho, Ginny, and Parvati, after all Hermione never laughed in any class. Especially if it hadn't started yet.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the bookworm. Did she finally make a friend? Ha not likely," Cho teased "after all, it isn't a book is it?" All three girls laughed. Cho then turned to Lavender,

"You'll find that some people aren't worth talking too at this school. They just spend their time doing work and reading. I'm Cho Chang by the way and this is Ginny and Parvati Black." she stuck her hand out to shake Lavender's. Lavender looked at the hand and back at Hermione who had her head down. She thought about how easy it was to laugh and talk to Hermione and Neville and how no one had tried to be her friend before them. So she looked up at Cho and said, "I can see who's worth being my friend, and who isn't, Thank you." And she turned around and to talk to Hermione again.

Hermione looked at her like she had lost her mind. In fact the entire class looked at her like that. No one, and I mean no one, dissed Cho Chang and her trio of friends like that. But here's the new girl who just did that. Cho looked like she was about to hit Lavender when Professor McGonagall stepped into the classroom to begin class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By lunch time word had gotten around about the new girl that had stood up for the geeks and dissed the Queen Bee. Harry was also surprised but not upset like most thought. He knew how mean Cho could be to those she thought were 'below' her. He was grateful someone had stood up for her and showed her it was wrong to treat people like that. Although now Cho wanted him to intimadate her and "make her realize who she's dealing with."

Harry didn't want to but Cho wouldn't let him alone. So he agreed to go and have a talk to her during lunch. So that was where he was at this moment going up to the new blond girl, a burnette girl and a brown haired boy that obviously had been going oto the gym over summer break. All three were laughing hysterically when the burnette witch looked over and right into his eyes. She stopped laughing and Harry stopped walking. This witch was beautiful in a natural way. You could tell she didn't where make-up but she didn't need it. She had dark brown eyes that still had laughter in them. He shook his head and kept walking with Draco and Ron next to him.

"Umm excuse me," he said tapping the blond witch on the shoulder "can I talk to you for a second?"

The blond woman turned around and looked all three of them up and down. Her eyes stayed the longest on Ron. The witch was gorgeous no doubt about that and it wasn't a wonder Cho tried to befriend her. The other two dressed oddly but this girl was fashionably trendy. She finally stopped looking at Ron and her eyes went back to Harry "Sure. But anything you say to me can be said in front of my friends. I'm Lavender Brown by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter and this" he said pointing at Ron and Draco "is Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy." He continued to talk about Hogwarts and some classes but Lavender couldn't help but notice how his eyes kept stealing glances at Hermione quite often.

"Anyway I wanted to know if what you said to Cho this morning was true?" Harry asked finally.

Lavender looked at him and said "Yes, no one says my new friends are worthless and then turns around and tries to be my friend. I mean how rude can you get? And I can't stand rude people."

"Well, you see Cho is my girlfriend-"

Harry was cut off by Draco who stepped forward and said "If you diss Cho again you'll have to deal with us, and trust me it won't be pleasant."

There was a snort to the left and all three looked at where the burnette witch sat.

Draco's eyes narrowed "whats so funny, witch?" he asked with venom in his voice.

The girl stood up and Harry's breath caught. He thought she was beautiful simply sitting and doing nothing but when she stood, in all her righteous fury wearing black trainers, white cargo pants and a red tanktop with fire in her eyes, there were no words.

She slowly looked at all three in turn right in the eyes. "You three shouldn't touch Lavender if you know what's good for you." She said this and there was no missing the threat in her voice. Draco's eyes, if possible, got even narrower. He looked at her up and down and Harry couldn't help but get angry at Draco for that. Draco then looked back at her and said "Who do you think you are witch?"

The witch in question put her hand to her heart and in a fake hurt tone said "Draco! I can't believe you don't recognize me. I'm Hermione Granger, Diner girl, you know, the one that dumped water on Cho when she made fun of my father? The bookworm, the one that beats you in every class, the one that knows more hexes that will chop off the part of you anatomy that helps you reproduce than you have girlfriends in a year. And we both know that is quite a lot. You should also know that I'm not afraid to use those hexes and trust me when I say that if any of you hurt my friends I will use every single one of them." And with that she turned grabbed her bag and stormed off. Lavender and Neville, both tore after her. Harry was in shock. That woman was Hermione Granger? The weak, ugly bookworm he and his friends made fun of? Man, she changed. He turned and looked at Draco's face and couldn't help but laugh. Draco had a gob smacked look on his face. Ron laughed along with him. Then Ron's stomach growled so Ron said "come on Man lets eat!"

Later that night Harry wondered if he should IM his mystery correspondent. They had talked many times during the day, talking about anything and everything He laughed more times with her than with Cho. And even though he didn't know her name, he couldn't get her out of his mind. They had given one another their IM addresses. So he sent her a message:

_**'Hey buddy! Did professor Lupin tell you about the teacher's dueling tournament?'**_

_**'Yea. I can't wait. I'm not to bad at dueling. It's good to vent a little on some actual people instead of customers at work.'Lol'**_

Their conversation went on and on and lasted long into the night. This went one for month's and month's. The occasional confrontation between Cho and Lavender were now weekly as such so were the ones with Draco and Hermione. She would never go against Cho if she started in on her, but if Draco did, all others would have to duck for cover.

Harry was slowly falling for his mystery friend. And she him. They told one another everything about fighting with their familys or people at school. They never gave names but they were always there. They flirted and finally Harry came out and said he liked her and she told him the same of which he was glad. He asked her to the last dance of the year which was next week. She agreed and they decided to meet down at the lake.

Harry had to do something of which he was not looking forward to. He had to breakup with Cho. So he walked up to her and said "Hey Cho can I talk to you for a second?" She looked at him in a sickedly sweet matter and even batted her eye-lashes and said "sure baby. What is it?" He looked at her and said "Cho, I think we should breakup."

The entire Great Hall went quite.Cho was white as a ghost "Wha-What?" arry looked at her and said again. "We should breakup. I don't really like you anymore."

"Why? Do you love someone else?"

"Yea. I really do."

And with that Cho burst into tears and Harry walked away.

Finally the day of the Dance arrived and Hermione went to Lavender's to get ready. Lavender and Hermione had become best friends, even more so since Neville got a girlfriend. Lavender was surprised she was going, after all Hermione told her that she normally avoided dances at school. As the two got ready she asked

"'Mione? Why are you going tonight? After all you said you normally didn't go especially since you don't have a date."

Hermione smirked, "Lav, I do have a date. I just don't know who he is."

Lavender was confused. And so Hermione told her everything. From the messages to finally falling in love with him. Lavender was happy for her friend but cautioned her to be careful. Hermione told her not to worry that she planned on it.

Finally both girls were ready. Hermione looked beautiful. She had on a dark blue, almost black dress that went all the way down and flared slightly at the bottom and had no straps it also had a small train. She wore elbow length white gloves and had a sheer scarf that she put against her neck that went all the way down to slightly below her belt. She had Lavender put on some make-up for her. Not much mind you but enough to bring out her big brown eyes. Her was completely strait and sleak and flipped to give it volume and she had no bangs.

Lavender was just as gorgeous with a halter type red silk dress that also went all the way down to the ground and it also slightly flared. Her dress however had a deep V-neck that was trimmed in Gold and had a high waist that was also trimmed in gold. Her hair was done in loose curls and her bangs were off to the side. Her make-up was small just like Hermione. Both girls wore stiletto heels that made their legs seem never ending. Lavender was going to the Ball with Ron Weasley who had broken up with Parvati shortly after Harry broke up with Cho.

Both girls arrived at the Ball right on time and went there seperate ways. Lavender went to find Ron in the Great Hall, Hermione to meet her date by the lake.

Harry was nervous. He was dressed in a white long-sleeved buttoned up shirt with the first two buttons undone. A black blazer over said shirt with Black pants, Black shoes and socks and no tie. His hair was as messy as ever but for now he had done with contacts instead of his normal glasses. He was walking to the tree by the lake when he saw the girl he was in love with standing there looking at the lake. The almost full moon reflecting off the lake and her hair made her completely gorgeous. He knew right away that it was Hermione Granger and he couldn't be more thrilled. All of a sudden all he wanted to do was kiss her. So he walked up to her, turned her around and kissed her with all the love, lust, and passion he had.

To say that Hermione was surprised that Harry Potter, the most popular guy in school was standing there kissing her with everything he had would be an understatement. But the kiss was so good she soon relaxed and kissed him back.

Finally, when the need to breath arrived they pulled back. Harry looked at her and swore he had never seen anything more beautiful. With her lips slightly swollen and that glazed look in her eyes. Damn! What was she doing to him? He smiled at her and said

"I've wanted to do that for awhile."

Hermione looked at him and smiled "me too."

"Want to go inside now?" Harry asked

"Yea, Lavender will kill me if I don't bring you to meet her soon."

Harry laughed. "Well come on then."

They walked to the dance hand-in-hand and talking about how nervous they were and just about everything that came to mind. Never once did there conversation slow. When they walked in Hermione stopped to look for Lavender, when she spotted her she leaned toward Harry and whispered tantalizing in his ear "she's over there." Harry had to stifle a groan. The feel of her lips so close to his ear and the whisper of her breath, Merlin!

They walked over and Lavender started talking to Hermione and Harry and Ron started talking. Neville came up with his date Luna and all three were having a good time dancing during the slow songs and talking and laughing during the fast ones. Draco came over with Ginny but when she started in on how Hermione was a slut for stealing away Harry, Lavender turned around and slugged her. Everyone around the group was shocked. Ginny went running from the room, Draco after her and Hermione went and hugged Lavender while Ron, Harry, Neville and Luna laughed so hard they cried.

When the dance ended Harry told the group he had rented a hotel for an after party. So the group went to the hotel and just sat down talking and laughing, with the occasional makeout session.

Finally around 2 o'clock in the morning everyone save Harry and Hermione were asleep so they went into the master bedroom so they wouldn't wake the others. Harry closed the door and turned around to see Hermione in the middle of the room with his back turned toward him. He walked up silently (both had lost their shoes at the door) and grabbed her waist from behind. He started to kiss her neck and shoulder. Finally he turned her around and kissed her on the lips. After a couple if seconds he tentavily licked at her bottom lip to ask permission.

Hermione slowly but without hesitation opened her mouth and let in his tongue. She reached out her tongue to meet his and when they met in the middle both moaned. He tasted like mint and vanilla a sweet combination if there ever was one. She tasted like rasberry and chocolate. She was his new favorite dessert. As they slid their tongues together creating a dance all their own they were slowly moving towards the bed. They were discovering each other in a sensual way both wanted to relive again and again.

When they finally reached the bed Harry pushed Hermione down and followed her. He was half on top half on the bed. Never once did they break from the kiss. Slowly things got more and more heated. Harry started to rub from her back down along her sides to her legs and back up to her breasts. He slowly started to rub them and when he did she moaned which went right to his groin which was already painfully hard. Her slowly started to kiss along her jaw all the way down to her neck. There, right when he reached her pulse point he nipped and licked the pain away making her moan again and rock her hips against his. He groaned at this. He kissed back up to her ear and nipped the bottom of it. Hermione shivered and moaned again. He whispered to her

"do you know what you do to me?"

And with that he gently rocked against her to let her feel how incredibly hard he was. She moaned at this. He went back to kiss her again on her lips when he pulled her up. He reached in the back and looked her strait in the eye to make sure this was ok. Instead of answering him, she leaned forward and kissed him. Taking that as a yes he slowly, he pulled her zipper down. When it fell he was in awe. She was beautiful, just enough to fit in the palm of his hand. All he did was stare for a second and she got self-conscience and went to cover them up when he pushed her hands away and leaned down and sucked a pert little nipple into his mouth. He slowly laid her down and continued on to the other one. All the while pinching and palming and pulling the one he had just left. She was moaning and groaning in a way that was almost his undoing. She slowly started to rock against him and he hissed.

Hermione noticed his reaction and did it again with the same results. Wanting to give some pleasure back she flipped him over and kissed him hard. She slowly kissed everywhere leading up to his ear which she bit and nibbles and licked all the while he was groaning. She slowly started to unbutton his shirt kissing every inch of skin that she uncovered. He was so painfully hard and she could feel it and Merlin, to know she was the cause of that was such a turn on. As she slipped off his shirt she rubbed her hands all over his chest and she could feel his muscles tense and relax. He had an amazing body and when she saw his chest in all his glory all she could think was "thank god for qudditch." She started to suck his nipples, when he growled and flipped them back over. This time when he kissed her it was with such need and passion it took her breath away. He slowly started to pull her dressed away and when he saw she had no knickers on underneath he almost came right there. To know that the entire night this was the only cloth between them was mind-boggling for him. He was at her feet now and he kissed her ankle and started up her leg all the while licking and nipping and kissing every inch of her. She was wiggling and moaning and all she could think about was him and how much she loved this. When he reached the apex of her thighs he looked up at her and he saw the need she had for him and he grinned misciviously and skipped right over it onto her other thigh. She groaned and as he kissed and tasted her, she realized she couldnt take anymore. She reached down towards her moist, neatly trimmed center to relieve the pleasure that he was so taunting her with. When he looked up and saw what she was going to do he reached up and batted her hand away before she could even reach.

Harry went back up to her face and kissed her with all the love he could muster. And he slowly started to move back down. He paid special attention to her breasts and nipples and the kept going kissing her stomach and licking her bellybotton. Finally he reached he center and her smell, Merlin it was intoxicating. He slowly went down and licked from bottom to top. She moaned and grabbed his hair and pushed him into her harder. He slowly started to explore her body and from the first taste he was addicted. Never in all his 17 years did he taste anything so delicious. When he found her clit and she bucked her head and moaned he did it again and again. He slowly started to push his finger in and out. She moaned louder and started to splutter incoherently. He loved that he could do that to her so he inserted another finger. She was rocking and bucking with every lick and touch he made. Finally she couldn't take anymore or she was going to come she pulled him up for a mind-blowing kiss.

Tasting herself on him should have been disgusting but to her it was the biggest turn on. Finally when he pulled back because they had to breath she whispered to him "I need you inside me." And she reached down and undid the button on his pants. She came to pull it down but decided to include his boxers in this as well so she pulled both down and off of him onto the ground. She looked at him and noticed he was huge, hung like a horse as Lavender would day. And it was standing at attention. She reached down and felt it to see what it was like when she heard him inhale loudly. She started to rub it from base to tip with slight pressure on it and he groaned, loudly. She looked up in time to see him close his eyes and he started to rock in time to her hand. This went on for a few seconds when he grabbed her hand and he whispered "love, you better stop or we won't finish this." She blushed but let go and reached up to his shoulders to pull him on top of her.

She opened her legs up wide and whispered in his ear "I-I've never done this before." She said it so innocently that he had to stifle a groan. Merlin what was this witch doing to him? God, the fact that he was going to take her virginity and she was going to let him made him, if it were possible, even harder. He looked down at her and whispered "I'll be gentle" and then leaned down and kissed her softly. He slowly started to enter her and when he was only an inch in he groaned. It took everything he had not to shoot down in her hard. She was so hot, wet, and tight it was like a vacuum. Merlin he loved it.

When he reached her final barrier he looked at her. He saw wonderment and love and acceptance for everything he had. When she looked at him she saw love, and lust and wonderment. She smiled at him and nodded, letting him know it was ok to continue. He leaned down and kissed her with everything he could ever possibly give when he jerked and pushed the rest of the way in. She screamed but it was swallowed by the kiss. It was like a stinging sensation and it hurt. She grabbed him to make sure he didn't move. It took all his self-control not to move. She was so wet and hot it was like a glove and Merlin he wanted to move but he knew it would hurt her so he kept still. When he looked down at her and she looked up she nodded and he slowly started to move. He slowly thrust into her passage and it felt so good and so nice. He looked her in the eye and saw she had her eyes closed and it was amazing. She looked so beautiful.

For Hermione the pain was receding and it was giving way to pleasure. She wanted him to go faster so she started to meet him thrust for thrust. She looked up into his bright emerald eyes and when she did he started to go faster and harder. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Finally he hit a spot and she moaned so loud he was sure everyone in the livingroom would here. But he kept hitting it and hitting it until finally the damn burst from her and screamed his name and when he heard his name fall from her lips when she was climaxing and he felt her walls tighten he let himself go and gave everything he had to her like he had never wanted to give it to another.

He could no longer hold himself up and he fell on top of her carefully, without hurting her. She loved the feel of him on top of her. Like she was safe and she was home. Both were breathing heavily and sweating very badly but it felt so right. He looked up at her and kissed her forehead tenderly. He flipped them over so he was on his back and she was in the crook of his arm with her head right over his heart. She snuggled in closer wanting him to be as close as possible. Slowly both of there breathing evened out and they both fell asleep sated and with smiles on their faces.

When Hermione woke up the next afternoon she was sore and at first couldn't remember why. And then she realized why. She was upset at herself. How could she have been so stupid?

Sure she loved the guy with all her heart but she refused to be one of his conquests. She knew she wasn't beautiful like Cho or voluptous like Ginny, there was no way he would stay with her and then her heart would break. He probably only slept with her because he was drunk. That thought hurt more than she thought it would and tears appeared in eyes. She got up to leave and get out of there before he awoke and he realized what he had done when a hand reached around her waist and pulled her back to him. She looked up at him and when he looked down at her he said

"Hmm, good morning," but when he realized she had tears in her eyes he said "what's wrong? What happened?"

She just shook her head and said "I'm sorry. Last night was a mistake." She felt him tense up at that.

He looked at her and said "What? Why?"

She looked sadly down and whispered "I refuse to be one of you conquests Harry. I know I'm not beautiful like Cho or have anything of any worth, and when you realize who you slept with last night isn't worth anything, your going to up and leave. And I wouldn't blame you but it would still hurt so, so much." And with that said she let a couple if tears fall slowly down her cheeks. Harry looked at her and pulled her to him and held on tightly as if afraid she would leave. "Merlin, is that what you think? That I would do that? I know who you are. Your the mystery girl that I fell in Love with, Hermione Granger, the girl that isn't afraid to threaten any guy. The beautiful, sexy woman I made love to for the first time last night. Yes, I've had sex before but it was never like that. Last night was the best night of my life. But last night I didn't have sex, I made love and Merlin it was amazing. God, I want to do it again, and again but only with you. I never knew it could be that good. I could never leave you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, give you everything I have and so much more." He looked down at her and into her doe-like, chocolate eyes and whispered, "the idea of you leaving me makes me want to cry and die right now. It hurts so much the thought of you leaving. Promise me you'll never leave me? I couldn't handle that." He hugged her to him and both had tears fall. He looked down at her and whispered "Marry me? Please? Let me know you'll be mine forever?"

Hermione was in shock. She couldn't believe it but inside she knew it was right. She smiled through her tears and nodded and said "yes. Yes I will marry you and be yours forever and always." Harry laughed and smiled and pulled her into a mind-blowing, toe-numbing kiss. He let her go and pulled off his class ring and put it onto her ring finger where it magically resized to fit her finger. He smiled at her and said "Well get you a real engagement ring when we're out today." She smiled and laughed and laid back with her hands about her head. Not caring that the blanket only covered the lower part of her. Harry looked down at her and then at her breasts and groaned. He grabbed the covers and put then over her. He said "if you keep this up, we'll never get out of this room to get the ring." She smiled apologetically. He looked around the room and saw the time was around 2 o'clock in the afternoon and said "Merlin, we gotta be out of here by four. I only bought the room for one night," he looked down at her and smiled "Merlin, you sure know how to scare a bloke first thing in the morning." They both laughed. Hermione snuggled up to him and said "Well Mr. Potter, if I hadn't scared you, we wouldn't be engaged now would we?"

Harry smiled, "No love, but we would be eventually."

"Hope so. Now we have to get ready to celebrate with our friends tonight." Suddenly both tensed. They had both forgotten everyone in the living room. Hermione grabbed a robe that was in the bedroom closet and Harry threw on the pants he had on last night. They went out holding hands.

Luna and Neville were bust making out on the couch, and Ron and Lavender were eating breakfast that room service had bought. Ron looked up from his eggs and bacon and said,

"well, well, well look what the cat dragged in. Did you both have fun last night?" he said with a wink. Both Hermione and Harry blushed. But then Harry smirked and said, "well I hope so, we did have to celebrate our engagement and all." His statement was met with Ron spitting out the drink of orange juice he had just taken, Lavender dropping her cup of tea and Luna and Neville both stopped kissing. Lavender looked from Harry to Hermione down to her left ring finger where Harry's class ring was shrieked and pulled Hermione into a huge hug and started laughing and crying, which made Hermione do the same. Then she grabbed her and pulled her into the bedroom that Hermione had just walked out from and Luna got up and followed. Ron was still in shock and wasn't even touching his food, when Harry just smiled and sat down grabbed a plate and started to eat. Neville came over and both looked at him like he was nuts. He looked at them both and said "What?"

Ron just shook his head and said "You know what your getting into right? I mean one woman for the rest of you life. Can you imagine?"

Harry just smiled, "Just wait until you make love to a woman your so desperatly in love with. Then you'll see how I feel. Merlin it's amazing."

Ron just shook his head and went back to his food.

Meanwhile, Lavender and Luna had pulled Hermione into the bedroom and pushed her onto the bed and demanded details. Lavender looked at her and said, "Now! Tell me everything."

Hermione just smiled and said "It was amazing. Last night, oh man. Things he does with his teeth and fingers. God Lav, I wanted to die from the pleasure of it all. I really thought I had died and gone to heaven. When we finished we were both so tired and fell asleep right away. But when I woke up and realized what I had done I was so upset."

Lavender looked at her as if she was nuts. Hermione just laughed and continued, "I know, but I was so scared that when he woke up and saw it was me that he had slept with he was going to up and leave. I mean I'm no beauty like Cho or anything. So I started to get up when I felt this hand wrap around my waist and it pulled me to him. I had tears in my eyes by then. And he when he looked down to say good morning he asked what was wrong. So I told him that last night was a mistake,"

Luna choked, and Lavender looked like she was about to slap someone. Hermione held up her hands to stop any questions. "He got all tense and asked me why I thought that and I told him that I wasn't going to be one of his conquests and that I know that when he realizes that he slept with me he was going to up and leave and that I didn't blame him but that it would still hurt. He then grabbed me in both arms and held against his chest like he was scared I was really going to leave. He then told me that he knew exactly who I was and that he said he had never made love before. Oh sure he's had sex but never made Love and he said that it had never felt like that before and it was the best night of his life. He told me that he Loved me so much and the very _idea _of me leaving him made him want to cry and die. Merlin, he had tears in his eyes by then. And then he asked me to marry him so that he could call me his for forever and I said then I said yes."

Lavender was in shock. She looked at her friend and said "that's so romantic! Oh we have so much to plan! Like the wedding and where your going to live and if your going to have kids and how many and how many names..." Hermione just laughed got up put on her dress that had been discarded during the night. She then walked out with Luna and Lavender following her and still talking. She went up to Harry and said "Love? Lets go now please? She's going to drive me nuts." pointing to Lavender. Harry laughed and nodded his head. So they said their goodbyes and left. Harry looked at Hermione's hand that had his ring on it in the middle of the car. He let one hand off the wheel and grabbed it so they were holding hands.

He said as they were nearing her house "Love, how about you go up and change and then you can come with me to tell my parents?" Hermione smiled at the fact he wanted to tell them so soon and answered "Of course baby. Just give me five minutes?" Harry smiled at the name, "of course"

Hermione ran upstairs so fast her step-family were unable to say anything to her. She ran to her closet grabbed some clothes, then hurried to the bathroom. She quickly changed. She had grabbed the new clothes that she had bought the day before on a whim. She wore a jean skirt that came to about mid-thigh and a white tight shirt with a brown strapless shirt on, over the white one. She did her hair much like it was last night, washed off the left over makeup and brushed her teeth. She grabbed some white flip-flops and dashed back downstairs. Her sisters tried to corner her but slipped out the door too fast. They came outside just in time to see her drive off in Harry's car.

She looked over at Harry and said, "Babe? Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry smiled at her concern, "Yes love. Me and my parents are cool now. Did I tell you I told them about my career choice? No? Well I did and at first they weren't happy but eventually realized it was my life. So were all good now." he smirked, "Not to mention I want to show off my hot new fiance."

She laughed, "well I should hope so!" By this time they had arrived at Harry's house. They both got out, held one another's hand and walked into the house. Ready for their next adventure.


End file.
